A self-cleaning toilet is known from the firm CWS International AG, Baar, having a toilet seat which rotates after actuation of water flushing system. In one version, the rotation is triggered by an electrical contact (microswitch; infrared sensor) connected to the actuating lever of the flushing tern. In the second version, the inflowing flushing water, or water mains system, drives a turbine which sets in motion, a generator, the drive motors for the cleaning and infection of the toilet seat.
Generally, the known arrangements have proved successful in practice. However, it has been found that problems relating to as of responsibility and competence in respect of tallation and maintenance arise, since the installation cannot be dealt with by the ordinary sanitary fitter. In addition, the fact that the control and drive unit of the apparatus is connected to the flushing cistern brings further advantages owing to the highly specific nature of the arrangement, such as unintentionally initiated operations, as well as a system-related susceptibility to faults.
Generic methods and devices are published in WO85/01560, in which there is arranged in close proximity to a water outlet, e.g. a shower, an acoustic sensor which, initiated by an acoustic signal, activates a solenoid valve and thus controls the water flow in a contactless manner. The resultant signal voltage is adjusted in an amplifier circuit and at a rectifier bridge using a so-called differentiating network and allows only a rudimentary adaptation to the local circumstances. This device is thus restricted to individual applications, as a plurality of water outlets equipped in the same way and located one beside the other would undergo mutual initiation and activation. Also, the reliability of the signal detection is inadequate and not sufficiently reproducible for numerous applications.
It is therefore the object of the invention to trigger a physical/technical procedure only when this is intended by the user or operator of the installation. Instances of triggering due to incomplete flushing and/or inflow procedures are also to be eliminated; the procedure to be triggered must take place in an operationally reliable manner. A plurality of adjacent inflow and/or flushing procedures must also be possible without these influencing one another.
Furthermore, the need for intervention in the rest of the apparatus region is to be obviated; the responsibility of the installation and maintenance staff must be able to be clearly laid down, without tasks which are foreign to their trade being assigned to them.
The subject of the invention is to allow further damp-room-related applications over and above the direct toilet use.